Timeless Love
by Valkyrie.Fiction
Summary: En una tierra donde los demonios reinan, Heero es uno de ellos. Un dia encuentra un pequeño niño que no solo cambiara su vida, si no el destino de todos. YAOI, lemon,...
1. Default Chapter

-------------------

**Pairings:** 1x2x1, 3x4x3, 5xM, 13x6, Rx1.

**Warnings: **Acá, ninguna.

-------------------

(x) X (x)

**Endless Love**

(x) X (x)

_Prologo._

La humanidad siempre se proclamo como dueña de la tierra. Al ser el único espécimen inteligente y pensante se encuentra en todo su derecho. Pero el ser humano no siempre domino sobre la tierra, antes debía compartir este derecho con seres superiores que trataban al humano de la misma manera en que él hoy trata a los animales.

Milenios atrás Dioses y Demonios caminaban en la tierra junto al hombre. Pero los constantes enfrentamientos entre ambos bandos y sus seguidores ocasionaban un gran daño al planeta y a los seres que en él habitaban. Eventualmente cansados de tantas peleas, los Dioses decidieron abandonar físicamente la tierra.

Los Demonios entonces se vieron como los nuevos amos y señores del planeta.

Pero la paz que se obtuvo gracias a la casi desaparición de los Dioses de la faz de la tierra no duro demasiado...

De entre los Demonios se alzaron dos que se destacaban del resto. Ambos eran mas poderosos y fuertes. Y en consecuencia una guerra por ver quien seria el líder de todos ellos comenzó.

Así, Demonios y humanos se dividieron en dos bandos liderados por los Demonios Milliardo Darlian y Relena Peacecraft.

La lucha entre ambos fue cruel, muchas vidas se perdieron, pero al final ambos rivales tuvieron la oportunidad de medir sus fuerzas frente a frente.

A esta gran batalla se la conoció como La Batalla de Sank.

La lucha entre ambos duro treinta días y treinta noches, hasta que en la ultima noche ambos enemigos se hirieron uno a otro de muerte; y mientras sus cuerpos se desangraban sobre la tierra decidieron hacer un pacto: unificarían su sangre y sus poderes y se esta fusión surgiría un ser nuevo y mas poderoso que reinaría por sobre todos los Demonios.

Este ser nació con forma de una muchacha que se auto proclamó como Relena Darlian, reina y señora de todos los Demonios.

La nueva reina trajo paz entre humanos y Demonios. Ya que al ser una criatura nacida de la fusión de la sangre de los dos Demonios mas poderosos los otros Demonios y los seguidores de estos no cuestionaban su autoridad.

Pero con el tiempo un nuevo problema surgió. Los seres humanos comenzaron a ser atacados por algunos Demonios cuyo poder era superior a los humanos pero inferior al de otros Demonios. Al encontrarse en una situación intermedia se sentían discriminados, puesto que los humanos no los consideraban lo suficientemente poderosos como para ser adorados.

Los miembros de este grupo se hacían llamar "Colmillo Blanco"

Colmillo Blanco comenzó sus ataques contra los que se negaban a adorarlos. Aldeas, pueblos y ciudades enteras fueron arrasadas y los Demonios que protegían estas tierras no tenían mas remedio que eliminar a sus pares.

Muchos miembros de Colmillo Blanco fueron eliminados, y sólo aquellos que les juraron lealtad fueron perdonados y se les permitió vivir.

Y es aquí donde comienza esta historia...

(x) X (x)

**N/A:** Todas estas ideas...desearía tener mas tiempo para poder escribirlas...o al menos un par de clones para que las escriban - Esto fue solo el Epilogo, acá les hago una introducción del escenario en el que nuestros actores van a desenvolverse, no desesperen, ya viene mas.

El titulo del fic es de una canción de la serie.

Por favor no se olviden de mandar Reviews!!!

Las necesito...vivo por ellas!!!


	2. Capitulo 1

(x) X (x)

**Endless Love**

(x) X (x)

**Capitulo 1**

Mientras caminaba tranquilamente y sin apuro por el bosque, noto por sobre la copa de unos árboles lejanos una gran humareda. Eso solo significaba una cosa: otra aldea arrasada.

Desvió un poco su camino para pasar por el lugar de donde el humo provenía. Si, tenia razón, cuando salió del bosque alcanzo a divisar a lo lejos las ruinas de lo que antes había sido una aldea.

Para desgracia de quienes habitaban en esta parte del territorio, el demonio que era señor y protector de estas tierras, el gran Shinigami, había muerto en la batalla de Sank, y no había dejado ningún heredero, quedando todo su territorio desprotegido y vulnerable a los ataques de Colmillo Blanco.

Lamentablemente nadie había querido hacerse responsable por esta área, suficientes problemas tenían ya tratando de proteger las que les pertenecían como para sumar mas dificultades.

'Si mi padre estuviera vivo', pensó, 'no hubiera dudado en hacerse responsable por quienes habitaban allí. Además, Shinigami había sido su gran amigo.'

Oh sí, él era hijo del gran Odin Lowe. Aunque no llevaba su nombre; el y su medio hermano habían decidido conservar los de sus respectivas madres, ninguno de los dos deseaba vivir bajo la sombra de su difunto padre.

Siguió caminando hacia la aldea. Desde lejos se podía percibir el olor a sangre y muerte. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca pudo distinguir la aldea, era la aldea Maxwell. Quienes habitaban allí eran los más fieles seguidores de Shinigami. Seguramente se habían negado a adorar a Colmillo Blanco y por eso el ataque había sido tan feroz.

Heero camino por entre las calles de lo que una vez había sido una hermosa aldea, según recordaba. Ahora solo destrucción y muerte habitaba en ellas, la sangre y los cuerpos (o partes de ellos) estaban por todos lados. Esta vez Colmillo Blanco se había asegurado de no dejar ningún sobreviviente.

No había nada que pudiera hacer en aquel lugar, así que sin molestarse demasiado siguió su camino hacia el palacio.

(x) X (x)

Heero miro hacia adelante, su destino ya estaba a la vista, el palacio de Sank, en donde la reina Relena vivía. La soberana había convocado a todos los Dioses a una reunión para discutir el perdón o no de los ex-integrantes de Colmillo Blanco que habían cometido actos de violencia contra los humanos y que se habían arrepentido y entregado voluntariamente.

Inconscientemente Heero disminuyo la velocidad de sus pasos, de repente no tenia demasiado apuro en llegar al palacio. Aparentemente la reina tenia una cierta obsesión con él y ni bien llegaba allí, lo molestaba por cualquier motivo. La única razón era estar cerca de él, y eso comenzaba a incomodarlo.

A pesar de haber vivido mucho, Heero no había tenido tanta suerte como su medio hermano Trowa y aun no hallaba a su Koi. Un Koi para un demonio era ese ser que representaba su otra mitad. Una vez encontrado nacía un lazo entre ellos que duraba incluso mas allá de la muerte. Aunque a veces este ser no resultaba ser inmortal y muchos eran los Demonios que después de la muerte de su Koi, pasaban el resto de su existencia sufriendo por ello.

Su padre había sido uno de esos.

El Koi de su padre resulto ser un humano. Después de la muerte de este, su padre había sufrido mucho y solo había tenido dos hijos con dos Demonios para dejar herederos y evitar que ocurriera lo que pasaba en el territorio que una vez había sido de Shinigami.

Heero estaba deseoso de encontrar a su Koi, pero al mismo tiempo temía que este resultara no ser inmortal y el no quería sufrir como su padre lo había hecho.

Tan sumido estaba en estos pensamientos que sin darse cuenta se encontró frente a las puertas del palacio de Sank. Coloco su mano sobre una de las hojas del enorme portón y esta se abrió ante el automáticamente. Camino por el enorme jardín que había allí, dirigiéndose a la entrada del palacio cuando vio que esta se habría y de ella emergía la figura de la reina Relena.

Había una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. Al ver esto Heero se detuve en seco en el lugar en donde estaba, siendo la reina quien corrió hacia él. Vio que Relena abría los brazos al mismo tiempo que gritaba su nombre.

Heero!-

Inmediatamente Heero se agacho apoyando una rodilla sobre el suelo en señal de reverencia y al mismo tiempo evito el abrazo que la reina quería darle.

Esta iba a ser una larga jornada.

(x) X (x)

Tres días pasaron los Demonios deliberando sobre los arrepentidos. Cuando llego el momento de la votación todos se reunieron en el salón principal del palacio, formando un semicírculo quedando la soberana en el centro.

Heero estaba parado detrás de su medio hermano Trowa, agradeciéndole a su padre que Trowa era un poco mas alto que él y conseguía esconderlo de la mirada de la molesta reina. Junto a Trowa estaba su Koi, Quatre, ambos estaban abrazados escuchando lo que su reina les decía.

En algún momento la mirada y la atención de Heero se desviaron del debate y se concentraron en las manos entrelazadas de Trowa y Quatre. Heero observo sus manos y dentro de él surgió el deseo de tocar a alguien, pero no a cualquiera, sino a su Koi.

Podía imaginarse en la misma situación en la que Trowa y Quatre se encontraban, simplemente tomados de la mano; o en otras muy distintas como por ejemplo haciendo el amor una y otra y otra vez. Por que eso haría, el día que encontrara a su Koi lo amaría todo el tiempo y le demostraría su amor haciéndolo suyo cada vez que pudiera.

Divagando Yuy?-

Heero despertó de su sueño y observo a quien lo hablaba. Era Wufei.

No prestas atención a lo que la reina dice y vamos a tomar una decisión importante.-

Lo que la reina diga no me importa. Yo ya tome una decisión antes de venir aquí-

Wufei lo observo al mismo tiempo que arqueaba una ceja.

Bien- fue todo lo que dijo antes de darse media vuelta y volver a su lugar.

Wufei, si mal no recordaba Heero, había perdido a su Koi Meiran en una batalla.

...y así...- dijo la reina, -quienes otorguen el perdón a los arrepentidos diríjanse a mi derecha- dijo moviendo su brazo derecho, -y quienes no- movió su brazo izquierdo, -diríjanse por favor a mi izquierda.-

Murmullos se oían en el salón mientras los Demonios se dirigían al lado al que querían otorgar su voto.

Una vez que el movimiento se detuvo, y todos estaban en el lado que deseaban se comenzó a contar los votos...al final el perdón fue otorgado.

(x) X (x)

Para alegría de Heero la asamblea había terminado y sin esperar mas se dirigió hacia la puerta para retirarse.

No te vas a quedar hermano?-

Heero se dio vuelta, -No Trowa, no aguanto un segundo mas los acosos de...la Reina- dijo seria y fríamente.

Quatre y yo nos vamos ahora también. Vienes con nosotros?-

Heero solo negó con la cabeza y dando media vuelta abrió la puerta y se fue caminando.

Heero viene con nosotros?- pregunto una suave voz que provenía de detrás de Trowa, el demonio se dio vuelta para encontrarse con esos ojos acqua que tanto amaba. Le respondió negando con la cabeza al mismo tiempo que se acercaba a él.

Una expresión de tristeza se dibujo en las facciones de Quatre, -siento pena por él...se pone tan triste cuando esta cerca de nosotros...-

El aun no encuentra a su Koi mi ángel- explico el demonio de ojos verdes, mientras acariciaba la mejilla de su amado, -pero no podemos hacer nada al respecto.-

Crees que algún día...lo encuentre- pregunto titubeando Quatre.

Estoy seguro mi ángel, su Koi esta ahí afuera en algún lugar, es cuestión de tiempo.-

Quatre sonrió ampliamente ante la respuesta de su amado. Era verdad, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que Heero encuentre a su Koi.

Trowa abrazo a su ángel por la cintura, -¿nos vamos?- y con una amplia sonrisa Quatre asintió. Ambos se fueron abrazados, saliendo por la misma puerta por donde Heero lo había hecho momentos antes.

(x) X (x)

Heero caminaba de nuevo sumido en sus pensamientos, ni bien había salido del palacio comenzó a llover, tan distraído se encontraba que sin darse cuenta termino pasando cerca de las ruinas de la aldea Maxwell. Podía observar los buitres que sobrevolaban el lugar, seguramente para alimentarse de los cuerpos de los muertos.

Cuando giro para seguir su viaje vio algo que le llamo la atención. Mas adelante, cerca del camino había alguien recostado sobre un árbol. Se acerco al lugar, era una mujer, tenia la cabeza gacha y sus cabellos rubios le cubrían el rostro. Se agacho frente a ella y pudo reconocer el uniforme, era una monja del templo de la aldea Maxwell.

Pudo distinguir algo entre los brazos de la mujer, cuando intento tomarlo la mujer sorpresivamente le tomo la mano y le hablo con lo que parecía ser su ultimo aliento, -...te suplico...cu-cuídalo...- y la mano cayo inerte.

Había muerto, y con lo ultimo que le quedaba le había pedido que lo cuide. ¿Pero que cuide que? Volvió a poner su atención en el bulto que la monja tenia entre sus brazos, estaba envuelto con una tela negra y estaba cubierta con sangre. Suavemente lo retiro del cuerpo ya sin vida. Era algo grande y pesado, que sorpresa se llevo al abrir la tela y encontrarse con un niño.

Estaba dormido, o desmayado, no había diferencia. Aparentemente estaba bien, no parecía estar herido, entonces la sangre de la tela era de la monja. La mujer, a pesar de estar herida había conseguido salir de la aldea y salvar a este pequeño niño.

Se quedo observándolo por un momento, debía de tener unos 6 años, tenia el pelo largo sujeto por una trenza y vestía de negro. No parecía tener nada especial, hasta que se movió despertando de su sueño y abrió los ojos.

Heero no podía creer lo que veía, ahí justo en sus brazos, sostenía a la criatura con los ojos más hermosos que jamás haya visto. Eran de un violeta tan profundo e intenso que hicieron que el demonio casi se quedara sin aliento.

El niño lo miro por unos segundos, estaba muy confundido, para luego volver a dormirse, o desmayarse. En ese momento y sin pensarlo dos veces lo tomo en brazos y volvió a su camino.

(x) X (x)

Lady Une se encontraba tranquila en su cabaña, había terminado sus quehaceres y se disponía a beber un té sentada frente a la chimenea cuando unos golpes en la puerta la distrajeron.

'¿Quién podrá ser?' se pregunto mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

¿Quién es?- pregunto.

Une- una vos le respondió del otro lado. Inmediatamente Lady Une reconoció la voz y abrió la puerta.

Heero!- dijo sorprendida, -¿qué te trae por...- pero no alcanzo a terminar la pregunta que Heero entro abruptamente en la cabaña.

Necesito tu ayuda. Mas bien- le dijo enseñándole lo que cargaba envuelto en una tela negra, -él necesita tu ayuda.-

Un niño!- dijo sorprendida. Cerro la puerta detrás de ella y rápidamente tomo a la criatura en sus brazos, llevándolo a la habitación contigua donde había una cama, lo acostó sobre ella y puso una de sus manos en la frente del niño su rostro se torno algo sombrío.

Tiene mucha fiebre.- dijo observando a Heero, -¿dónde lo encontraste?-

Heero la observo y procedió a contarle la historia.

... y quien sabe cuantos días estuvo bajo la lluvia.- concluyo.

Eso no importa ahora- interrumpió la mujer, -lo importante es hacer que baje la fiebre lo mas rápido posible. Quédate con el- le ordeno, -yo iré a preparar agua caliente para darle un baño, eso lo ayudara.-

Heero asintió y se quedo junto a la cama observando al niño, que de vez en cuando movía la cabeza y gemía suavemente. Si hubiera sido cualquier otro niño quizás lo hubiera dejado morir junto a la monja, pero había algo en esta criatura que le decía que no debía abandonarlo.

Si, definitivamente era hermoso.

Heero levanto la mano y acaricio suavemente la mejilla del niño con la yema de sus dedos. Era suave, casi como terciopelo y muy blanca, su cabello era castaño y varios mechones caían sobre su frente haciéndolo lucir adorable. 'Vas a romper muchos corazones cuando crezcas' pensó.

Heero, trae al niño por favor- se escucho la voz de la otra habitación.

Inmediatamente el demonio levanto al niño en sus brazos y lo llevo a donde Lady Une estaba. Allí la mujer había preparado una bañera con agua caliente. Con mucho cuidado procedieron a despojar al niño de su ropa y colocarlo dentro de la bañera, teniendo cuidado de que no se mojara su larga trenza. Lady Une tomo un pequeño trapo y comenzó a lavar el cuerpecito, sacando los restos de sangre seca que había, haciendo que el agua se tiñera de color escarlata.

Heero observo con que cuidado y dedicación Lady Une hacia este trabajo y no se sorprendió, puesto que había sido ella quien los había criado, a su hermano y a él; Lady Une era una elemental y siempre permaneció fiel al servicio de su padre. Cuando este murió fue ella quien decidió irse a vivir al territorio que le había sido designado a Heero.

Pásame esa toalla- le pidió. Rápidamente Heero tomo una toalla que se hallaba sobre una silla y se la alcanzo. La elemental retiro al niño de la bañera y lo envolvió con la toalla. – Voy a secarlo, necesito que traigas algunas frazadas de mi habitación.- a los pocos minutos Heero emergió de la habitación de Lady Une cargando varias frazadas. Se detuvo sorprendido al ver que Une estaba vistiendo al niño.

¿Se te hacen familiares?- le pregunto Une a Heero. Este solo asintió, claro que le eran familiares, era su ropa de cuando él era pequeño. Increíble que hubiera conservado eso por tantos años.

Toma- le dijo, entregándole las frazadas. Une envolvió al niño con ellas y sorpresivamente se lo entrego a Heero para que el lo sostuviera. Heero la miro extrañada, Une ya debía de saber que él no era alguien que buscara demasiado el contacto con los demás, y menos físico.

El niño necesita calor,- la aclaro, -el hecho de que seas un demonio hace que la temperatura de tu cuerpo sea mayor a la mía.- Eso era verdad, la temperatura corporal de los demonios era mayor a la de los humanos, incluso mayor que la de los dioses. Algo reacio, Heero extendió los brazos y tomo a la criatura.

–Puedes sentarte junto a la chimenea.- le sugirió Une.

Heero así lo hizo, y se acomodo en una silla que estaba junto al hogar. Mientras el niño dormía placidamente en sus brazos.

Tbc...

(x) X (x)

**N/A: **AAAAAWWWWWWWWHHHHHHH! (bosteza) ya es tarde y no estoy con todos mis sentidos como para escribir algo coherente, así que simplemente les digo lo de siempre:

Por favor no se olviden de mandar Reviews!

-See You Space Cowboys-


	3. AVISO

Posteo esto para quienes (todavia) estan interesados, despues de tanto tiempo. A partir del Jueves cambio mi nombre a Valkyrie, asi que busquenme con ese nombre. Se vienen cambios y actualizacionses en las historias.

Saludos! 


End file.
